In the field of peristaltic pumps it is known to provide a circular array of rollers driven in planetary motion against a flexible tube to effect peristaltic pumping. The prior art of which applicant is aware is listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,899,904 BECHER 3,358,609 WORTH ET AL. 3,366,071 DUTLER 3,816,035 MALBEC 4,113,409 ROSSMANITH ______________________________________
However, there are certain objections to the prior art, including difficulty in insertion and removal of the peristaltic tube; difficulty in mounting the pump to a prime mover; complex fabrication of roller cage; complexity and expense of rotary and thrust bearings; versatility of orientation of the pump relative to a drive motor; and others.